Última oportunidad
by luxam9
Summary: Cansado de engaños, Shu termina su relación con Yuki. Ryuichi quien siempre había amado pelirrosa, aprovecha la situación y le pide a Shuichi que sea su pareja y lo acompañe a un viaje. 3 años después, Shuichi regresa encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.


- Ya no más Yuki... Ya no más...

Shuichi estaba desecho en lágrimas. En ese momento se encontraba en el departamento de su mejor amigo liberando lágrimas amargas. Yuki lo había hecho de nuevo. Lo había engañado.

- No lo entiendo Hiro... ¿Qué acaso mi amor no es suficiente? ¿Qué acaso no le demuestro cuanto lo amo cada vez que me entrego a él?

Hiro estaba en la misma interrogante. ¿Por qué ese desgraciado escritor no terminaba su relación con Shuichi de una vez por todas en lugar de estarlo lastimando con sus relaciones clandestinas que rompían cada vez más el inocente corazón del pelirrosa?

Abrazó fuertemente a su amigo que seguía llorando. En eso, el timbre del departamento sonó. Y Shuichi soltó a su amigo para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

- Adelante Sakuma.

Shuichi le había dicho que en un arranque de desesperación también había llamado al vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Contrario a la usual felicidad del peliverde, ahora su semblante era serio, casi feroz.

- Deshecho.

Con un asentimiento, Hiro cerró la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del principal, donde se encontraba el pelirrosa.

- Shuichi...

Ryuichi se acercó a la cama, sentándose a la derecha de Shuichi lo abrazó empezando a sollozar de nuevo, mientras Hiro se sentaba a su izquierda.

- Gracias por venir Ryuichi...

Shuichi apreciaba mucho al peliverde y para él no era desconocido los sentimientos que el cantante le profesaba.

Desde que se habían conocido, tres años atrás, las indirectas no habían faltado y Ryuichi a cada rato le recalcaba las imperfecciones de su pareja. Ahora lamentaba no haberlo escuchado.

- Ryu... Hiro... Tenían razón... Siempre tuvieron la razón. Yuki no ha hecho más que volver mi vida miserable. Desde el principio quise convencerme de que si me esforzaba lograría que Yuki me amara tanto como yo lo amo a él, pero me equivoqué.

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por las sonrojadas mejillas del pelirrosa. Ryuichi atrapó algunas rozando su mano sobre aquella piel.

- Shu... Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así.

Era la verdad. Por más que había querido que Shuichi correspondiera sus sentimientos, le dolía verlo de esa manera. Tan destruido. Maldecía a ese escritor de quinta.

- Pero ya no más...Ésta fue la última vez que sus actos me lastimaron.

- Shuichi...

Hiro se sorprendió. La determinación que había en aquellos orbes amatistas era clara.

- No derramaré lágrimas por él. Nunca más.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Shu?

A pesar de que internamente, Hiro estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pensaba que aquello era producto de un corazón roto que después pudiera arrepentirse.

- Completamente Hiro.

Para Ryuichi aquella fue la mejor noticia que pudiera haber recibido. Aquello le despejaba completamente el camino para cortejar a Shuichi.

- Ryu...

El pelirrosa captó su atención.

- Podría... ¿Podría irme unos días a tu casa?

- Pero Shu, ya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.

- Lo sé Hiro, y lo agradezco, pero tú tienes una relación con K, no quisiera arruinar su espacio personal.

Ante esto, Hiro no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. Entonces, Shuichi volvió a voltear hacia el vocalista de Nittle Grasper a quien misteriosamente le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Claro, na no da! Te llevaré a mi casa y jugaremos con Kuma-chan.

Shuichi sonrió.

Decidieron que aquella noche Shuichi dormiría en el departamento de Hiro. Al día siguiente, Ryuichi y el pelirrojo irían por sus cosas al departamento del escritor para llevarlas al departamento del peliverde, donde Shuichi se quedaría unos cuantos días hasta que pudiera conseguir un departamento.

Ryuichi tocó el timbre de la casa del rubio. Hiro estaba a su lado con unas bolsas negras en las manos, donde guardarían todo lo que Shuichi les había dicho que recogieran.

Poco tuvieron que esperar hasta que el rubio escritor del abrió la puerta.

- Ya era hora de que...

La frase del escritor se quedó a medias cuando al abrir su puerta se encontró con tan extraña pareja.

- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó con el tono más frío que pudo encontrar.

- Venimos a recoger las cosas de Shuichi.

Contestó el vocalista, haciendo al escritor a un lado y siendo seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo. Comenzaron a recorrer el departamento, metiendo en aquellas bolsas todo lo que le pertenecía a Shuichi.

- ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Hiro de contestar.

- Y tienes el descaro de contestar.

Hiro se acercó al rubio propinó un puñetazo a Yuki que cayó derribado sobre el sillón.

- ¡Pero qué...!

- Te lo advertí Uesugi, si hacías sufrir a Shuichi, sufrirías las consecuencias. Esta vez fue la última. En verdad que no tienes vergüenza, mira que traer a tu amante al departamento creyendo que Shuichi saldría tarde. Eres de lo peor. Al fin Shu ha tomado la decisión correcta. No lo busques más, te lo advierto.

Ryuichi ya había terminado de recoger todas las pertenencias de Shuichi, y así ambos salieron del lugar dejando a Yuki completamente sólo.

¿Qué había pasado? Se habían llevado todas las cosas de Shuichi.

Sobó su mejilla donde el golpe propinado por el pelirrojo ardía. Suspiró recordando los eventos que habían sucedido la noche anterior.

¿Por qué había engañado a Shuichi? Su cabeza era un caos. Aquello que Shuichi infundía en él lo confundía. El recuerdo de Yuki Kitazawa lo atormentaba al punto de hacerlo cometer aquello. Contratar una prostituta y llevarla al departamento.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Miedo. Miedo de sus sentimientos. De si éstos eran tan fuertes, lo de Kitazawa pudiera repetirse. Si Shuichi pudiera ejercer ese poder sobre él.

Cuando había escuchado la puerta mientras él besaba el cuerpo de la prostituta, de lo único que se dio cuenta fue del rostro congelado del pelirrosa que inmediatamente se cubrió de lágrimas para después salir corriendo. Al final no había podido terminar nada con la prostituta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se constató que Sakuma se había llevado todo, o casi todo encima de su buró había una gorra que pertenecía al cantante. La tomó entre sus manos, de seguro la había pasado por alto.

Sakuma era el que debía de estar más feliz con esto. Desde un inicio, no le había pasado desapercibido las miradas y las insinuaciones del conejo. Era demasiado obvio que andaba tras Shuichi. Ahora por idiota le había dejado el campo libre.

El ver la cara sollozante de Shuichi le fue suficiente para comprobar el dolor que le había causado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era hacerlo sufrir. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que pedirle perdón.

Era temprano y en pocos minutos se encontró en NG. Con paso presuroso llegó hasta donde Shuichi normalmente se encontraba, pero al llegar se encontró con el estudio de grabación totalmente vació. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Tohma. La secretaria, al verlo, no detuvo su avance, sabía que tenía vía libre a la oficina del presidente.

- ¡Tohma!

Fue el casi grito que escuchó el presidente de NG, levantando su rostro de los papeles que estaba revisando.

- Eiri... ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

Preguntó con premura

- Hoy en la mañana vino Shindo a pedirme un aplazamiento de contrato. Me dijo que necesitaba vacaciones y por el tiempo que tiene trabajando, le di unas semanas. Pensé que te lo diría inmediatamente, aunque lo vi un poco decaído.

Yuki bajó la mirada.

- Hay algo que debo contarte Tohma.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el rubio le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tohma sólo suspiró.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Eiri?

- No lo sé, sólo... Me asusta lo que siento, me asusta que Shuichi...

- Shuichi no es Kitazawa, Eiri. Shuichi te ama. En un principio, como tú, desconfié de sus intenciones, pero con el tiempo he llegado a apreciarlo pues puedo ver que sus sentimientos son verdaderos. Esta vez te pasaste Eiri.

- Lo sé.

Afirmó el rubio apresumbrado. Tohma nunca había visto al rubio tan decaído.

- ¿Ya lo buscaste?

- Sólo aquí. Pensé que vendría a trabajar. Lo he llamado pero no contesta.

- Ve a buscarlo Eiri. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Shindo es una persona única y no encontrarás a nadie como él.

- ¡Lárgate!

Fue el grito que recibió el escritor de Hiro cuando éste le estampó la puerta. Sin rendirse, tocó de nuevo.

- Quiero hablar con Shuichi. ¡Sé que está aquí! ¡Siempre viene aquí!

Hiro abrió la puerta de nuevo y le dirigió la más dura mirada que alguna vez le hubiera mandado a alguien.

- Quiero pedirle perdón.

- ¡Hipócrita! ¡Deja de engañarlo! ¡Antes de conocerte, Shuichi no venía tan seguido a llorar en mis brazos! ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que consolarlo? ¡Sé un hombre y deja de romper su corazón!

Le gritó cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Eiri recargó su frente en la puerta.

Todo lo que Hiroshi le había dicho era cierto. ¿Cuántas veces había coqueteado con otros frente a Shuichi? ¿Cuántas no lo había corrido de su departamento? ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho llorar? El nunca había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo para hacer feliz a Shuichi, en cambio, el pelirrosa se desvivía por él. Era un desgraciado, y lo pero era que tampoco se había interesado por conocer más sobre el entorno de Shuichi.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar.

- Gracias por dejarme quedarme unos días mientras consigo departamento.

Decía Shuichi mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Ryuichi. El peliverde le ayudaba doblando ropa.

- Al contrario, tú sabes porqué lo hago Shu-chan.

Shuichi se sonrojó. Claro que lo sabía. Conocía cuáles eran los sentimientos del peliverde hacia él, pero ahora su corazón estaba dolido.

- Ryuichi yo...

- Tranquilo...

Dijo Ryuichi sujetando sus manos.

- Yo sé cómo te sientes en este momento y lo entiendo.

Empezó con una seriedad rara en él.

- Sé que estás lastimado pero ahora sé que la vía está libre. Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz Shu. Sólo quiero una oportunidad.

- Ryu... Ahora no me siento seguro de empezar una relación, pero quizás después...

- Con eso me basta.

Dijo Ryuichi interrumpiéndolo, viendo lo incómodo que estaba Shuichi.

- Terminemos. ¡Quiero un helado na no da!

Eran las 9 de la noche y estaba agotado.

Había buscado a Shuichi en casa de sus padres, en casa de Suguru, en casa de K, en el parque donde se conocieron y en los alrededores de NG. No había rastro de Shuichi. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas había hecho al celular del pelirrosa.

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera con su peor pesadilla.

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado y no tenía noticias de Shuichi. Había estado llamando a Tohma para saber si Shuichi se había reportado y la respuesta siempre era negativa.

Recorrió el departamento que ahora se sentía frío y vacío. El único rastro que quedaba de que Shuichi alguna vez había vivido ahí era la foto que quedaba en su encendedor. Ese encendedor que iba a todos lados con él.

Decidió sentarse a leer un poco. Quería despejar su mente para pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Los días que siguieron fueron los más duros para Eiri de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Veía su estilizada silueta en todos lados. Percibía su aroma en cualquier parte del departamento, en especial, en la habitación que ambos solían compartir. También temía por su seguridad. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaría durmiendo? ¿Se alimentaría bien?

Tohma le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Shuichi estaba bien pues se había reportado con él.

- Flash Back -

- ¡¿Dónde está?

Preguntó el rubio en el momento en el que había empujado la puerta de la oficina del presidente de NG.

- Lamento no poder proporcionarte esa información Eiri.

Contestó Tohma con voz pausada sin despegar sus ojos de los documentos que en esos momentos revisaba. Ya se esperaba un arranque como ese desde el momento en el que Eiri había colgado el teléfono.

- ¡¿Porqué?

- Shuichi me pidió expresamente que no te lo dijera so pena de renunciar.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo lo escuchas más a él que a mí?

- Desde que él actuó de manera racional.

Contestó con exasperación.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Necesitaba un trago.

- Shu-chan... Hay algo que quiero decirte.

En esos momentos, Ryuichi y Shuichi se encontraban en una sencilla cafetería. El mayor lo había invitado a comer para sacar a Shuichi del departamento.

Aún a casi tres semanas de la separación, Shuichi seguía dolido y los días y las noches se las había pasado encerrado en su habitación observando su celular sonar y cómo con el tiempo, el número de llamadas perdidas disminuía.

Ryuichi junto con Hiro en ocasiones, lo habían acompañado en cada momento como sus paños de lágrimas.

Ese día, después de tanta insistencia de Ryuichi, había aceptado su invitación a comer.

- ¿Qué cosa Ryu?

Preguntó Shuichi, dejando que el mesero se llevara los platos donde hacía minutos habían reposado un par de pays de fresa. El pelirrosa tenía una idea de lo que Ryuichi le iba a decir y ya había tomado una decisión.

- Shu...

- Ryu... Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

- Tú primero Shu...

Dijo Ryuichi con nerviosismo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Ryu... Creo que...

Shuichi vaciló un poco, pero después agarró valor y vio directamente a Ryuichi...

- Creo que es momento de que siga adelante... Ya no quiero llorar más.

- Shu, sabes que nunca te haría sufrir

Aseguró el mayor, tomando las manos de Shuichi.

- Lo sé... Por eso quiero intentarlo.

La sonrisa de Ryuichi no podía ser más radiante. Era como si le hubieran dicho que había ganado un Kumagoro súper gigante edición especial de colección que te daba abrazos y besos. No, aún mejor.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

Shuichi se sonrojó, pero al ver la emoción en el rostro del mayor, asintió. Ryuichi se levantó un poco sobre la mesa, tomó su rostro con sus manos y atrapó sus labios.

A pocos metros de ahí.

- Vamos Eiri, anímate. Te invité a comer para sacarte a respirar un poco.

Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo pero al fin, Ayaka había podido sacar al rubio de su departamento. Después de que Tohma le contara la situación y le pidiera ayuda con la depresión del escritor, se lo había tomado como una misión especial.

- Hasta tuve que dejarlo con Kaoru. Mira, esa es la cafetería que te decía.

- Hay algo más que quisiera proponerte Shu...

Empezó Sakuma después de dejar al pelirrosa con las mejillas arreboladas por el beso.

- Verás, Tohma-chan ha estado trabajando en un proyecto en América y al fin lo consolidó. Quiere hacer una gira de seis meses por Estados Unidos con Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper.

Shuichi se sorprendió. Era demasiado oportuno, pero...

- La idea sería iniciar dentro de dos semanas. Los demás ya lo sabe, pero la decisión final para que Bad Luck asista, es tuya. ¿Qué opinas?

Shuichi frunció el ceño. Era demasiado repentino pero era lo mejor. Además, sus amigos ya habían aceptado. Lo que necesitaba era un cambio de ambiente.

- Sí... acepto...

Contestó uniendo sus labios a los de Ryuichi.

Yuki notó como la voz de Ayaka se había cortado. Su mirada se dirigió a donde la de la pelirroja y en ese momento, su mundo se detuvo. Ahí estaba su sol, la razón de su existencia. Ahí estaba Shuichi besando a alguien. A otro hombre. A alguien que no era él.

Su corazón se rompió.

Tres años después...

_Señores televidentes__, les traemos unas noticias estupendas. Finalmente, después de una ausencia de tres años, los talentosos grupos musicales Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck al fin regresan a Japón._

_Lo que iniciara como una sencilla gira de seis meses se convirtió en una larga travesía de tres años. Las impresionantes ganancias que los grupos recaudaban, orilló al presidente de NG y tecladista de Nittle Grasper, Tohma Seguchi a aumentar el número de conciertos, presentaciones y firmas de autógrafos._

_Habiendo alcanzado doble platino por su disco conjunto, los miembros de ambas bandas regresan a Japón a celebrar su éxito._

_Aquí ante ustedes, traemos imágenes de su llegada a la ciudad hace un par de horas. Los primeros en bajar, son los vocalistas de ambas bandas: Shuichi Shindo y Ryuichi Sakuma quienes mantienen una relación desde hace tres años, cu__ando el vocalista de Bad Luck rompiera su relación con el famoso novelista Yuki Eiri por razones desconocidas._

_Nos ha llegado el rumor de que se ha visto a la pareja mirar accesorios para enlaces. La pregunta es, queridos televidentes, si Shuichi Shindo formalizará finalmente su relación con Ryuichi..._

Yuki apagó el televisor sintiéndose decaído. Después de que viera a Shuichi besar al conejo de NG y después de saber que emprendería u viaje a Estados Unidos con su ahora pareja, su mundo se había derrumbado. Aunque Tohma sabía de su situación, no había podido interceder por él, viendo la felicidad que la pareja demostraba.

Su única ancla a la realidad había sido Ayaka que le había dado un regalo que no había podido rechazar y ese regalo se había convertido en su centro de atención.

Suspiró.

Shuichi regresaba a la ciudad. Como desearía poder regresar el tiempo. Poder tener a Shuichi de nuevo con él en cuerpo, mente y alma y poder compartir con él lo que ahora tenía.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Lo que daría por una última oportunidad.

- ¡Al fin en casa!

Dijo Ryuichi en cuanto ambos llegaron al departamento del peliverde. Ryuichi tomó las maletas y se fue a la habitación seguido por Shuichi.

- Ne Shu, acomodemos nuestras cosas y vayamos por un helado.

Propuso el mayor con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a sacar su ropa para acomodarla en el closet.

- Pero Ryu... Debería empezar a buscar un departamento, Yo...

Ryuichi dejó la camisa que estaba doblando y se plantó frente a Shuichi, dándole un beso dulce.

- Shu-chan...

Empezó cuando soltó sus labios.

- Eres mi novio y como tal, es normal que vivas conmigo.

Ryuichi empezó a besar el cuello del pelirrosa, a lo que Shuichi sólo pudo soltar un débil gemido. Las ropas quedaron olvidadas pronto y sólo quedó una estela de gemidos y la entrega de dos cuerpos.

Esa tarde...

Después de haber tenido una sesión de sexo, Shuichi había decidido salir a caminar un poco mientras Ryuichi arreglaba unos asuntos en NG.

Sus pasos lo llevaron irremediablemente a aquel parque. Ese parque donde todo había comenzado. Una etapa de su vida que por más que había querido olvidar, no había podido arrancar de su corazón.

Caminó por las veredas hasta llegar a una zona para niños con columpios, unas resbaladillas y una caja de arena. A esas horas, había unas cuantas madres con sus hijos, jugando y riendo y unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano, paseando.

La melancolía lo invadió.

Cómo le hubiera gustado formar una familia junto a Yuki.

Sacudió su cabeza.

No podía estar pensando en eso. Ahora tenía a Ryuichi que lo trataba como una joya preciosa. Habían pasado muy buenos momentos junto a Ryuichi, inclusive cuando hacían el amor, aunque nunca se había podido comparar a... él...

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando una pelota para niños lo golpeó en el vientre. Fue más el susto que el daño que le hubiera podido causar. Observó la pelota rosada que ahora reposaba cerca de él y la levantó.

Paseó la vista a su alrededor tratando de identificar al posible dueño, cuando vio a un pequeño correr hacia él. No tendría más de 5 años, cabellos rubios que enmarcaban una tierna carita endulzada en inocencia. Finalmente, unos hermosos ojos mieles se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

- ¿Es tuya?

Preguntó con voz tranquila. El menor había detenido su carrera a tres metros de él y sólo lo veía fijamente. El pánico lo inundó. ¿Lo habría descubierto? Ahora que su fama era internacional, le era difícil pasar desapercibido. Sus inseparables gorra y chaqueta de cuello alto que ayudaban mucho para disfrazar su cabello solía ser suficiente.

Volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Ésta pelota es tuya?

El infante asintió levemente y en eso un grito se escuchó.

- ¡Yuno!

Esa voz. Esa inconfundible voz. Su mirada viajó hacia un hombre que venía corriendo de detrás de unos árboles. Su cuerpo se tensó. Ese hombre de cuerpo perfecto, cabellos que bailaban como oro líquido al batir del viento y esos hipnotizantes ojos mieles. Ese hombre era Eiri Uesugi.

El rubio llegó hasta donde el niño estaba parado, viendo fijamente a una persona.

- ¿Yuno?

Yuki volteó a ver a la persona que le robaba la atención del infante y su respiración se cortó.

Ese cuerpo delicado pero torneado, esa gorra que tantas veces había querido tirar, esas facciones y esos ojos que sus sueños no habían querido abandonar. Ahí, frente a él, estaba el objeto de sus desvelos. Shuichi Shindo.

- Shuichi...

Su voz salió en un susurro, pero el niño sí alcanzó a escuchar. Las pupilas del infante se abrieron de asombro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí es! ¡Es Shu...!

Yuki tapó la boca del pequeño rubio, antes de que pudiera revelarle, a todos los que de cerca pasaban, que se encontraban a pocos metros de la súper estrella internacional Shuichi Shindo.

Shuichi se había resignado por un momento a tener que salir corriendo como lo había tenido que hacer tantas veces en Estados Unidos. Respiró de tranquilidad cuando Yuki le tapó la boca al pequeño. Aunque ahora se preguntaba ¿De quién era ese niño?

- ¿Qué te he dicho de los famosos Yuno?

Le preguntó Yuki con voz dulce al menor en un tono bajo, que sin embargo, Shuichi alcanzó a escuchar.

- Que no les gusta que los descubran en la calle. Lo siento papi.

Papi... Esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras llegó hasta el cerebro del pelirrosa y sin saber porqué, sintió como si su mundo se desmoronara. ¿Papi? ¿Ese pequeño era hijo de Yuki? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Lo había adoptado? ¿El menor estaría confundido? ¿Se habría...casado?

Esta última interrogante fue la que ocasionó que un nudo se instalara en su garganta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué su maldito corazón no podía olvidar completamente a Eiri Uesugi? ¿Sería su pecado por haberse equivocado con aquel hombre? De cualquier manera, ahora eso ya no importaba. Lo más seguro era que si el rubio no estaba casado en ese momento, al menos viviría con su amante y el menor.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

La voz ansiosa del niño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Papi, tienes una pluma, quiero pedirle un autógrafo!

Cierta persona, al escuchar esto, se acercó rápidamente para ver a quién le pediría ese niño un autógrafo y sin esperarlo, empezó a gritar.

- ¡Shuichi Shindo! ¡Es Shuichi Shindo! ¡Y también Yuki Eiri!

El caos se armó. La gente empezó a aglomerarse tratando de obtener un autógrafo, una foto, alguna prenda o simplemente tener el honor de tocar a Shuichi Shindo. El pelirrosa se puso nervioso. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

El rubio fue el primero en pensar. Tomó al pequeño Yuno en sus brazos y con una de sus manos jaló a Shuichi fuera de la multitud.

- ¡Corre!

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el pelirrosa empezó a correr detrás del ojimiel, cuestionándose a dónde lo llevaría hasta que vio cómo se acercaban rápidamente al clásico coche del escritor.

Activando el mando a distancia, Yuki abrió la puerta trasera y metió al niño, para después gritarle a Shuichi que se metiera en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de que la gente del parque pudiera darle alcance, el coche ya había partido.

- Papi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ya con sus respiraciones recuperadas, Yuno se había acercado a los asientos delanteros, desde su lugar en el asiento trasero.

- Recuerdas cuando veías eso en la televisión. Yo te dije que era real.

Entonces la visión del niño cambió totalmente para entonces dirigirse al cantante.

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi va en nuestro carro, papi! ¡Puedo decirte Shu-chan!

Preguntó con los ojos brillosos. Shuichi, algo apenado, contestó.

- Claro.

Aquella dulce voz era lo más hermoso que Yuki había escuchado en esos tres años.

- ¡Nee Shu-chan, ven a casa con nosotros! ¡Quiero enseñarte mi colección de...!

- No creo que Shuichi tenga tiempo Yuno, recuerda que es famoso y una persona importante, de seguro tiene otras cosas que hacer.

La carita del pequeño se ensombreció y Shuichi habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera razonar lo que decía.

- Ahora tengo tiempo.

Bajó la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía porqué había dicho aquello, pero el cambio en el rostro del niño apareció inmediatamente un brillo de emoción.

- ¡Sí! ¡Comamos pastel!

Yuki sonrió, viendo a Shuichi por el rabillo del ojo, sin quitar su vista completamente de la carretera.

Suspiró.

Sin querer su pequeño le había dado una excusa para pasar un poco de tiempo con su amado Shuichi, pues nunca había dejado de amarlo. Su corazón nunca había podido olvidar que por su culpa había alejado a Shuichi de él y lo había arrojado a los brazos de otro hombre.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, enfiló por las calles hacia su departamento mientras escuchaba a Yuno bombardear a Shuichi con preguntas que el cantante trataba de contestar.

- Guarda unas cuantas preguntas Yuno, hemos llegado.

El cantante volteó a ver ese departamento que conocía de memoria y en donde había pasado una parte importante de su vida que ahora quedaba en el pasado.

Reaccionó cuando escuchó como el rubio abría su puerta e hizo lo mismo con la propia.

- Ajústate la gorra.

Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, logrando sacarle un sonrojo. Shuichi se acomodó su gorra y subió bien el cuello de su chaqueta para pasar desapercibido. El menor se acercó a él y tomó su mano sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Vamos, quiero enseñarte mi cuarto!

Shuichi volteó a ver a Yuki mientras el infante lo jalaba hacia el complejo departamental, recibiendo una sonrisa dulce de parte del escritor. Aquello lo descolocó. Volteó su vista al pequeño que lo guiaba por los pasillos hacia el elevador. Ya dentro, el menor no dejaba de hablar de las cosas que quería mostrarle, pero Shuichi no lo escuchaba. Su vista estaba perdida en aquellos ojos mieles que le devolvían la mirada.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente. No podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos que lo veían con tanto amor. ¿Por qué? Tenía que estar equivocado. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No debía tener esos sentimientos. No ahora, que tenía una relación estable con Sakuma.

Yuki por su parte, no podía dejar de ver a Shuichi. Aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que lo veían fijamente. Aquella piel que siempre había sido sedosa al tacto. Era tan difícil ver a la persona que más amas tan cerca y a la vez, saberla tan lejos. Sólo unos centímetros los separaban físicamente, pero la distancia moral era abismal. Había sido un estúpido al dejarlo ir.

Llegaron al piso donde se encontraba el departamento del escritor y Yuno salió riendo y brincando.

- ¡Vamos a mi habitación!

Shuichi fue jalado por el niño hacia lo que él había conocido como el cuarto de huéspedes y al entrar, sus pupilas se dilataron. Aquel cuarto no estaba como lo recordaba. De pared a pared se podían ver poster, fotografías, afiches y demás... de Bad Luck. Más específicamente, de él mismo. La cama tenía una colcha que decía Shuichi por todas partes. Al fondo había un buró con todos sus discos, DVDs y ediciones especiales que habían salido al mercado.

Aquello era prácticamente un santuario dedicado a Shuichi Shindo.

- ¡Dame tu autógrafo!

Un entusiasmado Yuno le mostró una copia edición especial de su último disco y un marcador. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida por tener que firmar un artículo. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban con expectación.

- ¡Soy tu más grande admirador! ¡Tengo todos tus discos! ¡Me encantan tus canciones!

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó con una sonrisa. Cada segundo ese pequeño le caía mejor. Era demasiado entusiasta, tan parecido a él.

- ¡Sí! ¡Siempre has sido mi cantante favorito!

- ¡Yuno!

La voz del rubio se escuchó y Yuno tomó el CD autografiado, guardándolo dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

- ¡Ya vamos papi!

Shuichi sonrió. Ese pequeño era tan vivo, y totalmente diferente a como recordaba a Yuki. Quizás lo sacaría de... En eso, un frío se instaló en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba su madre, la esposa o amante del escritor? Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir mal... muy mal. ¿Ya abría llegado? ¿Llegaría más tarde? Pensar en eso lo hizo tensarse un poco.

Llegaron a la cocina y Shuichi vio sobre la mesa, un pay de fresa y a su lado, tres platos con generosas rebanadas del mismo. Yuki estaba sacando leche del refrigerador. Tomó un bote de polvo de fresa de la alacena y tres vasos.

- ¡Leche de fresa!

Yuki sonrió y Shuichi se extasió con aquel gesto. No recordaba haber visto una sonrisa así antes. Tan inocente. Tan sincera. Todo por ese pequeño y probablemente para su actual pareja. Dolía... Dolía mucho ver a su ex de esa manera.

- Shuichi...

El llamado del escritor lo regresó a la tierra y vio como éste le ofrecía una rebanada de pay y un vaso de leche de fresa.

- Espero siga siendo tu favorito.

- ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Pero cómo lo recordaba? Siempre había tenido que aguantar a Yuki diciéndole que aquello era una bomba de azúcar, pero ahora miraba atónito como Yuki se llevaba un trozo de pay a la boca para después tomar un sorbo de su propio vaso. Se sonrojo al pensar que el rubio recordaba sus gustos.

- Papi, el tuyo se ve más rico.

- No lo creo Yuno.

- Prueba el mío.

Yuno dirigió una cucharada de su propio pay a la boca del rubio y éste recibió gustoso el bocado.

- Sabe igual que el mío Yuno.

- Bueno.

Shuichi observó sonriente ese intercambio entre padre e hijo y por un momento, tuvo un sentimiento de anhelo por algo similar... por algo igual...

La siguiente hora fue lo mejor que Yuki y Shuichi hubieran tenido en esos tres años de separación, con Yuno acaparando casi por completo la conversación, Shuichi contestando preguntas y Yuki diciendo ocasionales monosílabos. Como con todo lo bueno, el tiempo pasó volando.

Una melodía comenzó a escucharse y la conversación se cortó pues el celular del pelirrosa estaba sonando.

- Moshi, moshi.

Shuichi se retiró un poco para hablar mientras Yuki empezaba a recoger los platos.

- ¡Conocí a Shuichi Shindo papi!

- Te lo dije Yuno. Alguna vez podrías conocerlo.

En eso Shuichi regresó, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo.

- Tengo que irme, ya es tarde.

Yuno inmediatamente se bajó de su silla y fue a abrazarle las piernas.

- ¡No!

- Yuno...

Yuki lo llamó tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Ven mañana a comer!

- Yuno, Shuichi de seguro tendrá mucho trabajo mañana, además, yo tengo que ir con mi editora.

El pequeño hizo un puchero.

- ¡No quiero niñera!

Yuki suspiró. Ahora empezaba la eterna pelea de Yuno contra las niñeras que tenía que contratar para situaciones como esas.

- Yuno, no puedo dejarte sólo y te aburrirías si vienes conmigo, además...

- Yo puedo cuidarlo...

Otra vez su bocota hablando antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que había salido de ella. ¿Qué acaso su boca no entendía la incomodidad de su cuerpo de estar cerca de su ex?

Yuki volteó a verlo con la mirada sorprendida a la vez que Yuno saltaba de felicidad.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Estás seguro?

Preguntó Yuki, dudoso de haber escuchado bien o sólo era una ilusión creada por su corazón sediento de amor de Shuichi. El pelirrosa asintió, al principio con inseguridad de lo que estaba metiendo, pero al ver al pequeño tan feliz, tomó un respiro y asintió con seguridad.

- Yo puedo cuidarlo un par de horas.

- ¿No tendrás problemas? Sería ir a recogerlo al kínder a las 12, darle de comer y cuidarlo hasta las 4 que creo regresar.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Y él...?

- No hay problema.

Insistió Shuichi, renuente a escuchar al escritor a mencionar a su actual pareja. No se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación.

- ¡Shu-chan irá por mí a la escuela! ¡Le diré a todos mis amigos y...!

- Yuno...

- Mejor no le digo a nadie y me quedo con Shu-chan para mi solito.

Respondió el pequeño ante la inminente llamada de atención de su padre.

Cuando Shuichi regresó al departamento que ahora compartía con su pareja, se encontró con un Ryuichi que preparaba la cena.

- ¡Shu-chan!

Ryuichi fue a saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso, para después jalarlo a la cocina.

- Hice unas hamburguesas. Vamos a cenar.

Durante la cena, Shuichi se mantuvo relativamente en silencio, casi sin escuchar como su amante le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la empresa. Razonaba los eventos que había acontecido ese día. Como su corazón había palpitado violentamente a ver al rubio después de tres años y cómo había dado un vuelco al conocer a ese pequeño llamado Yuno. Su hijo.

La tristeza lo invadió. Su mente comenzó a viajar por terrenos imaginarios donde él y Yuki formaban una familia con ese angelito. Juntos. Sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar en eso, no con su pareja frente a él.

- ¿Te sientes bien Shu?

- Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza, creo que me iré a dormir de una vez.

Dijo recogiendo su plato y dirigiéndose a la alcoba. Se cambió por ropa más cómoda y se adentró bajo las colchas, esperando inconscientemente a que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para poder ver de nuevo a ese angelito de ojos miel... y a ese adonis con ojos iguales...

Al día siguiente, Shu tuvo que acompañar a Ryuichi a NG. Ahora que su proyecto conjunto había terminado, Nittle Grasper comenzaría inmediatamente a grabar un disco, sin embargo, los miembros de Bad Luck decidieron tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos semanas antes de comenzar a grabar algo nuevo. Shuichi había alegado que necesitaba conseguir inspiración para escribir.

Hiro había tomado estas vacaciones con emoción, pensando que al fin podría irse con su K a unas aguas termales, mientras que Suguru podría aplicarse con una chica bonita que le había llamado la atención.

- Nos vemos al rato Ryu.

Dijo Shuichi con rapidez. Había visto su reloj y faltaban veinte minutos para las 12. Tendría que salir ahora o no llegaría a tiempo por Yuno.

- ¿Dónde estarás Shu?

Preguntó Ryuichi con curiosidad. Pensaba que, como ahora Shuichi tendría dos semanas de vacaciones, podrían pasar tiempo, juntos, aún dentro de la empresa, pero al parecer, el pelirrosa tenía otros planes.

- Iré al parque, necesito inspiración.

Una mentirita piadosa no le haría mal a nadie. No pensaba que Ryuichi se tomara bien el que fuera a cuidar al hijo de su ex pareja.

- ¡Yuno!

Shuichi levantó su brazo, tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño que iba saliendo del kínder de la mano de su maestra. Yuno sonrió y se soltó de la mujer para correr a abrazar a Shuichi que se había hincado para recibirlo.

- ¡Viniste!

- Así es. Vamos.

Durante el trayecto al departamento del escritor, Yuno le contó al cantante lo que había hecho ese día con una sonrisa en cada oración.

- ¡Y nos pidieron que pintáramos una jirafa y la mía fue la más bonita!

Tantos recuerdos que ese pequeño tendría con Yuki y con... En eso recordó. ¿No debería ser su madre la que lo recogiera? ¿Dónde estaría esa mujer? ¿Sería que trabajaba mucho?

Habían llegado al edificio. Yuki le había dado la copia de llaves que siempre le había pertenecido y que tres años atrás había dejado atrás. Un calorcito se había instalado en su pecho al pensar que el rubio todavía las conservaba, pero después pensó que quizás serían simplemente, el repuesto.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y Yuno entró corriendo a dejar la mochila en su cuarto para regresar medio minutos después.

- ¿Qué comeremos Yuno?

- ¡Pizza!

Shuichi sonrió mientras buscaba en el refrigerador. Esos tres años de separación lo habían hecho aprender muchas cosas. Entre ellas a cocinar. No que fuera un estupendo chef, pero se defendía. Ya no quemaba las comidas y podía hacer un almuerzo decente. Encontró una pizza congelada en el congelador y la sacó, tomando un paquete de pasta de la alacena.

- Comeremos pizza y voy a hacer un espagueti.

- ¡Sí!

Yuno le ayudó a Shuichi a preparar la comida, aunque la realidad era que Shuichi había hecho la mayoría y había tenido que recoger los desastres que el pequeño hacía, aunque internamente lo hacía gustoso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, decidieron comer en la sala.

- Papi nunca me deja comer en la sala.

- Será nuestro secreto ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver un concierto!

Yuno salió corriendo a su habitación y un minuto después regresó con un DVD en sus pequeñas manos. El pelirrosa tomó la caja. Era uno de sus conciertos que había dado en los Estados Unidos en la que Ryuichi había hecho una colaboración en una de sus canciones.

- Mi papi me lo compró apenas salió en las tiendas.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Pusieron el DVD y el concierto comenzó. Yuno comía su trozo de pizza, mientras cantaba las canciones y Shuichi lo veía con un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón. Pensó que era el momento para preguntar algo que le daba vueltas en su mente.

- Yuno...

Empezó, llamando la atención del infante.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

El pequeño dejó su trozo de pizza y volteó a ver al pequeño.

- No tengo mamá.

Dijo seriamente para después volver a su comida y al concierto que veía tan emocionadamente.

Shuichi se quedó frío. ¿No tenía mamá? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Suspiró. Eiri debió de haberla amado mucho para tener un hijo con ella. ¿O quizás fue un error y la mujer le había dejado al bebé? Tantas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza con la nueva aseveración del menor. ¿Podría preguntarle a Eiri? Lo pensaría después.

Siguieron viendo al concierto hasta que llegó una parte donde Ryuichi salió al escenario. Shuichi vio atónito, como Yuno tomaba el control y le adelantaba hasta que Ryuichi salía del escenario. Eso le extrañó.

- ¿No te gusta Ryuichi?

- No.

Contestó el pequeño de manera cortante para sorpresa del pelirrosa. Aquella manera de hablar, era extraña de escuchar en un pequeño de apenas cinco años. Le dio curiosidad.

- ¿Porqué?

Yuno dejó el último trozo de pizza que le quedaba y su ceño se frunció.

- Porque mi papi se pone triste cada vez que lo ve.

Aquello le sorprendió a Shuichi. ¿Se ponía triste cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por qué?

Yuki volteó a ver su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las cinco. Iba tarde pues su editora le había dicho que empezarían con la edición del libro. Tendría que ir todos los días de esa semana para afinar ideas. Sólo esperaba que Shuichi siguiera en el departamento, aunque sabía que nunca dejaría sólo a un niño. El hecho de pensar en regresar a un departamento donde Shuichi lo esperaba, lo hizo sentir bien.

Estacionó su auto y se dirigió a su departamento on paso apresurado. Tocó una vez con la intención de anunciar su presencia, más cuando estaba sacando sus llaves, un sonriente Shuichi lo recibió.

- Lamento la tardanza.

Apenas pudo decir al ver al joven de sus sueños recibirlo de esa manera. Estuvo dentro de sus pensamientos el darle un beso, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No ahora que Shuichi era feliz al lado de alguien más, alguien que no era él.

- ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

Aún pronunciar su nombre era doloroso, pero Shuichi entendió la pregunta.

- No, no se lo dije.

Entró dejando su maletín encima de un sillón y se quitó la corbata mientras Shuichi cerraba la puerta.

- Gracias por cuidar a Yuno. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer y...

- Yuki... Quisiera hablar contigo.

El ojimiel observó como el pelirrosa se sentó y dio un vistazo al departamento.

- Está dormido.

Respondió Shuichi, adelantándose a sus pensamientos. Yuki se acomodó en el sillón y observó fijamente. Shuichi tragó, sabiendo que el rubio esperaba su cuestionamiento.

- ¿Qué pasó con la madre de Yuno?

Yuki se sorprendió con la pregunta. No se la esperaba.

- ¿Porqué la pregunta?

Shuichi se sonrojó.

- Bueno... Le pregunté a Yuno y me dijo que no tenía. Y me dijo que no le caía bien Ryu y... ¿Con quién te metiste?

No pudo evitar que sus palabras tuvieran un leve tinte de reproche. Yuki sonrió.

- ¿Celoso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Respondió el pelirrosa elevando un poco la voz. El sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas. A Yuki le pareció adorable. ¿Celos? No, claro que no, no podía hacerse ilusiones de esa manera, pero ahora tenía el momento perfecto para dejar todo en claro.

- Quiero dejar las cosas en claro Shuichi. Te amo Shuichi. Nunca dejé de amarte y por lo mismo, sigo soltero.

- Si me hubieras amado, no hubieras...

- Lo sé.

Lo cortó Yuki, viendo como Shuichi le sostenía la mirada, pero sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente.

- Sé que me equivoque. Hasta lo hablé con Tohma. Él me dijo que veía en ti el fantasma de Kitazawa. Tenía miedo...

Una sonrisa triste se plasmó el rostro del ojimiel.

- Ese día... Quise convencerme de que no dependía de ti... Pero me equivoqué, ahora sé que fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Te busqué, pero nadie quería decirme dónde estabas... Hasta que te vi... Besándote con él...

La sonrisa desapareció completamente, dejando una completa tristeza.

- Caí en depresión. Me perdí del mundo por unas semanas... Hasta que sucedió. No sé si sabías, pero Ayaka tuvo un hijo.

- No lo sabía.

Contestó con sorpresa.

- Lo había mantenido en secreto porque era hijo de un influyente miembro del senado y Ayaka no estaba casada. Entonces, hubo un accidente automovilístico.

La respiración se le cortó a Shuichi.

- Cuando llegué al hospital, el senador estaba muerto y Ayaka estaba moribunda. Sólo me alcanzó a decir que cuidara a su hijo antes de morir. Yuno estaba en la escuela.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Shuichi y empezó a hablar con tartamudeos.

- Pero nunca... nunca supe nada... yo...

- Nadie supo nada Shuichi. Con ayuda de Tohma lo mantuvimos en secreto. No queríamos que Ayaka quedara como una cualquiera y Yuno como hijo bastardo de un senador que le temía al compromiso. Con ayuda de Tohma, adopté a Yuno. Tenía sólo dos años y fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo estos años. Mika al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero, viendo como me cambió el tener a ese niño en brazos, aceptó.

- Entonces es hijo de Ayaka...

Yuki asintió.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

El rubio suspiró.

- Sí, lo sabe... Es un niño muy inteligente, y una vez nos escuchó a mí y a Mika hablado por teléfono. Se lo conté, pero no le dio importancia. Dijo que yo sería su único papi siempre.

La sonrisa regresó al rostro del escritor, pero no dejaba de estar cubierta por un velo de tristeza

- Ahora... Yuno es lo único que me queda...

Shuichi no sabía que decir. En menos de un minuto, todo un torrente de emociones lo invadió. Alegría, al saber que Yuki no tenía pareja, tristeza por la muerte de Ayaka, confusión por sus sentimientos latentes hacia el rubio, congoja por el pequeño que sólo crecería con un padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué su corazón no podía olvidarlo? No. No podía estar albergando aún esos sentimientos. Quería a Ryuichi, en verdad lo quería.

- Tengo que irme.

Fue su única respuesta y Yuki asintió. Aún a pesar de la situación, el rubio se sentía más tranquilo después de haberle confesado a Shuichi sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Yuki tomó su teléfono celular para marcar rápidamente un número. Shuichi sólo lo observó.

- Tohma, necesito que me consigas una niñera para toda la semana.

- Yo puedo cuidarlo.

Cada vez odiaba más esa boca suya.

- Permíteme un momento Tohma.

Yuki tapó el auricular con una de sus manos y volteó a ver al pelirrosa.

- Agradezco tus intenciones Shu, pero no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con él por cuidar al hijo de tu ex.

- Tendré dos semanas de descanso, mismas que Ryu trabajará hasta tarde, además, no tiene porque enterarse.

Yuki lo observó con duda, pero la mirada decisiva de Shuichi lo convenció.

- Olvídalo Tohma, ya lo resolví.

Dijo, para luego colgar.

- ¿Porqué haces esto Shu?

Preguntó ya cuando ambos estaban en la puerta del departamento.

- Yuno es un niño maravilloso y aparentemente mi fan número uno. Me agrada.

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió ya dispuesto a irse.

- Yuki... Si me amas... ¿Porqué me dejaste ir?

Preguntó, dándole la espalda al escritor. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos para no hacer una tontería, pero las palabras de su antigua pareja lo sorprendieron.

- Porque pensé que si te retenía a mi lado, con mis miedos, nunca serías feliz. Yo sólo quiero tu felicidad Shuichi y si la consigas lejos de mí, lo aceptaré... Porque te amo.

Yuki observó a Shuichi irse sin dirigirle la mirada, dándole la espalda en todo momento, por lo que no pudo notar como una lágrima caía por la mejilla del pelirrosa.

- Ryu... No tengo ganas...

Ryuichi detuvo el camino de besos que estaba regando sobre el desnudo pecho del pelirrosa y se acostó a su lado, movimiento que aprovechó Shuichi para darle la espalda y acomodarse.

Desde que había llegado a la casa, Ryuichi lo había notado diferente, pero por más que le había preguntado, Shuichi no le había dicho más que le dolía la cabeza. Aprovechó la posición para insistir una vez más.

- Shu...

Empezó, besando la cálida piel del hombro de Shuichi.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás raro desde que llegué.

- Nada Ryu... Sólo...

Shuichi dudaba si contarle a Ryuichi que había visto a Yuki, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- Hoy vi a Yuki...

Lo que siguió, fue un mutismo que puso nervioso al vocalista de Bad Luck, por lo que se dio la vuelta para encarar a su pareja. Ryuichi sólo tenía la mirada seria.

- Ryu...

- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él?

- No

Fue la respuesta inmediata de Shuichi. El peliverde sólo lo abrazó y se puso a dormir, dejando a Shuichi con la incógnita de si le habría creído o no.

Esa semana fue lo mejor que podía haber existido para Yuki. Poder ver a Shuichi todos los días recibirlos con una sonrisa. Ver a su hijo más feliz que nunca de que su ídolo súper estrella fuera a recogerlo a la escuela. Definitivamente, para la pequeña familia Uesugi, aquello había sido lo mejor.

En cambio, para Shuichi, aquello significó una bomba de emociones. Ver a su ex pareja todos los días, había removido sentimientos que pensó había mantenido bajo control. Ver a ese pequeño que lo adoraba, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Habría sido tan feliz de poder haber sido alguna vez parte de la familia Uesugi.

Esa misma semana, Ryuichi había empezado a sentir un distanciamiento de Shuichi. No habían hecho el amor desde que empezara con ese trabajo y Shuichi desapareciera por las tardes. No le había dicho exactamente dónde se la pasaba, pero sabía que no era con Hiro pues el pelirrojo estaba fuera de la ciudad con K y Suguru pasaba demasiado tiempo con su nueva novia.

No quería pensar que estaba con el escritor. Shuichi le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por él y le creía... Quería creerle...

- Nee... Shu-chan...

Yuno llamó la atención del cantante que le ayudaba a hacer la tarea que le había encargado en el kínder.

- ¿Qué sucede Yuno?

El rubio dejó el crayón con el que pintaba unas figuras siguiendo las instrucciones que la maestra le había dejado y volteó a ver al pelirrosa con nerviosismo.

- Quisieras... ¿Quieres ser mi mamá?

La pregunta hecha con tanta ternura e inocencia conmovió completamente al cantante.

- Pero qué cosas dices Yuno.

Contestó Shuichi, pensando que era una broma y revolvió los rubios cabellos, pero la seriedad no abandonó el rostro del pequeño, por lo que pensó que sería serio y le respondió con la misma seriedad que el pequeño portaba.

- Eso no puede ser Yuno.

- ¿Porqué?

Preguntó en medio de un puchero. Shuichi suspiró.

- Yuno... No creo que tu padre quisiera... Además, yo tengo novio y...

- ¡Mi papi es mejor que ese Ryuichi!

- Yuno...

El pequeño había empezado a sollozar por lo que Shuichi lo abrazó y Yuno liberó su llanto libremente a sentir aquellos cálidos brazos rodearlo, como siempre había pensado que sería.

- Yo... Yo quiero una mami... Quiero una mami para mi papi... Yo te quiero mucho... Shu-chan... ¿Tú no quieres a mi papi?

Preguntó, levantando la cabeza y mostrándole el rostro lloroso al cantante.

- Sí lo quiero Yuno... Lo quiero mucho... Pero lo nuestro no puede ser... Hay varias cosas que nos separan cariño.

Minutos después, cuando el menor hubo calmado su llanto, a Shuichi se le ocurrió una idea que quizás no sería tan buena, pero era lo que mejor se adaptaba a la situación.

- Tengo una idea. Podrás decirme mamá, pero solamente cuando estemos nosotros dos. ¿Está bien? Tu padre no debe saberlo.

Yuno sonrió. Para su pequeña e infantil mente, aquel era un adelanto. Esperaba que pronto, Shuichi se decidiera formar parte de la familia Uesugi.

El viernes, Shuichi se encontraba en el departamento del escritor con éste y su hijo cenando. Ryuichi le había dicho que ese día llegaría tarde por lo que aceptó la invitación del rubio de quedarse a cenar.

Se sentía mal por actuar de esa manera. No había prestado mucha atención a Ryuichi esos días, en cambio, cada segundo que pasaba en aquel departamento era maravilloso. Yuno. Ese niño le había robado el corazón y el escucharlo decirle mamá cuando el rubio no estaba, era como si en verdad fuera su hijo. Lo amaba como tal. Por su parte, ver al rubio llegar esos días, sonreírle, actuar como el padre perfecto. ¿Por qué había abandonado eso? Un engaño... Por eso...

Ahora que lo pensaba, aunque Yuki le había confesado que lo amaba, que lo seguía amando, no le había pedido perdón ¿Por qué? Si lo amara, buscaría otra oportunidad ¿No? Sería lo más lógico ¿No?

¿Qué tan rápido podía dejarse de amar a alguien? En lo más profundo de su corazón, esperaba que nunca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Yuki y Shuichi limpiaban la cocina mientras Yuno se iba a cambiar para ponerse su pijama. Shuichi enjuagaba los platos mientras Yuki los limpiaba. Ambos sonrientes. Parecían una pareja de recién casados.

En un movimiento del pelirrosa, sus manos rozaron las del rubio y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas e hiciera el intento de alejar su mano, mas esto no fue posible. Yuki, al sentir el contacto, tomó la delicada mano entre las suyas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo su alrededor desapareció. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron inconscientemente hasta el punto de quedar a unos cuantos centímetros.

Shuichi veía a Yuki cada vez más cerca. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Sabía lo que pasaría. Lo quería. Quería ese contacto.

Yuki observaba las reacciones que ocurrían en su cuerpo y en de Shuichi. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y podría apostar su vida a que el de Shuichi latía al mismo compás.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Yuki acercó su rostro al del pelirrosa. Sus labios se tocaron en una caricia de mariposa. Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron sus cuerpos. Fue un beso corto y dulce. Cuando se separaron, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Sólo les tomó un segundo volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez de una manera más pasional.

Los brazos de Shuichi rodearon el cuello del rubio, a la vez que éste posaba sus manos alrededor de la exquisita cadera del cantante. Sus bocas se devoraban entre ellas en una danza hambrienta.

Beso tras beso, sus cuerpos se juntaron. Shuichi dejó salir unos gemidos de ansiedad y pasión al sentir el toque del escritor sobre su cadera.

- ¡Ya me cambié papi!

La inocente voz del infante hizo a Shuichi reaccionar. Sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho del escritor y el beso se rompió. Shuichi se le quedó viendo al escritor con la respiración acelerada, más esa conexión sólo duró unos segundos, pues al momento siguiente, el cantante había tomado sus cosas y había salido prácticamente huyendo del departamento.

Para cuando Yuno regresó a la cocina, su padre se encontraba sólo, terminando de lavar los platos.

- ¿Y Shu-chan?

- Tuvo que irse, le surgió una emergencia.

Para el pequeño infante, no pasó desapercibido, la sonrisa radiante que adornaba el rostro de su padre.

Shuichi corría por las calles apresuradamente. No supo hacia dónde iba hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a ese parque. Ese maldito parque que había sido el inicio de todo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Su cuerpo había temblado cuando Yuki lo había besado, tal y como sucediera tres años atrás. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y seguir su vida? ¿Ser feliz junto a Ryuichi? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo?

- Entonces está cuidando a su hijo.

- Así es.

Viendo el comportamiento extraño de su pareja, Ryuichi decidió acudir con su mejor amigo, Tohma Seguchi, a quien, siendo quien era, no le tomó mucho averiguar en qué andaba en pelirrosa.

En menos de una hora se enteró de la muerte de Ayaka y del proceso de adopción de Yuno por el escritor, pero el saber que su amado estaba cuidando al hijo de éste y por ende, manteniendo contacto con él, lo ponía nervioso de la situación.

- Ryu... ¿Qué piensas de esto?

- Confío en Shuichi.

Fue lo único que contestó.

Cuando Ryuichi regresó a su departamento, fue recibido por un ansioso Shuichi que atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente. El peliverde apenas pudo cerrar la puerta y dejar sus cosas en una mesita en el recibidor cuando Shuichi lo jaló hacia la habitación principal, aún encerrado en el hambriento beso.

- ¿Estamos ansiosos, ne?

Dijo el peliverde en un respiro mientras se quitaba la camisa, a la vez que Shuichi removía sus pantalones.

Unas horas después, Shuichi yacía completamente desnudo, sintiendo la cálida y acompasada respiración de Ryuichi sobre su hombro. El peliverde se había quedado profundamente dormido después de tan extenuante encuentro.

Shuichi lo había provocado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que aquel beso no había significado, sin embargo, sólo había obtenido más confusión en su corazón.

La forma en que Ryuichi lo había tomado, tan dulce, tan inocente, no se comparaba con el fuego que había sentido cuando Eiri lo había besado unas horas atrás, su piel no había temblado bajo las caricias del ojiverde como lo había hecho bajo el simple toque del escritor.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se podía mentir a sí mismo. No había manera de engañar a su corazón.

Aquella noche, Yuki estaba recostado sobre su cama, recordando una y otra vez ese beso. Ese maravilloso toque que había durado pocos minutos había reavivado sus esperanzas.

Si Shuichi lo había besado de vuelta con tal ímpetu, quizás aún tenía una oportunidad de recuperarlo. Quizás las cosas no le estuviera yendo tan bien como pensaba con... Él... Una última oportunidad era lo que quería. Una última oportunidad era la que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryuichi fue el primero en despertar. Le había extrañado la desesperación con la que Shuichi se le había entregado la noche anterior. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que estuviera cuidando al hijo del escritor?

Observó al joven que descansaba frente a él con la respiración acompasada. Sabía que algo andaba mal. En los tres años que llevaban de relación, Shuichi nunca había actuado de esa manera. Siempre era dulce.

_- __"¿Qué te sucede Shu?"_

Después de desayunar, Ryuichi se despidió de Shuichi con un beso, diciéndole que iría a NG un par de horas y después irían a comer, después de todo, era sábado. El pelirrosa sólo asintió.

Cuando estuvo sólo, Shuichi se puso a razonar la situación. La noche anterior había actuado en un intento desesperado por reafirmar sus sentimientos por Ryuichi. Eso había sido suficiente para saber que, aunque Ryuichi hubiera tocado su cuerpo, el rubio estuvo en su mente en todo momento.

No podía hacerle eso a Ryuichi, quien había hecho tanto por él.

Era una persona cruel por jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas a la vez. Saber que ambos lo amaban, pero él sólo podía corresponder a uno... o a ninguno...

La semana siguiente, que Yuki ya estaba de vuelta en casa, Shuichi no pudo evitar sentirse triste al saber que ya no tendría que ir a cuidar a Yuno todos los días, ya no podría ver a Yuki todos los días...

Por supuesto, Ryuichi lo notó. Shuichi le había dicho que sólo cuidaría al pequeño por una semana. Notó que Shuichi se había vuelto un poco distante con él. Su ánimo ya no era el mismo. Todo por ese escritor. Sería que Shuichi lo seguía... ¿Amando?

Shuichi por su parte, había coincidido con Yuki dos días de esa semana, alegando que casualmente pasaba por el kínder donde Yuno estudiaba a la hora de la salida. Yuki, sonriente, lo había invitado a comer a su departamento en esas dos ocasiones.

Yuki estaba casi seguro de que Shuichi aún albergaba sentimientos por él, y parecía demostrarlo, queriendo pasar tiempo con él. Sabía que la semana siguiente, Shuichi regresaría a trabajar a NG, así que planearía algo para el fin de semana con Yuno, esperando que Shuichi pudiera asistir.

- Shu... tenemos que hablar

El último sábado de las vacaciones de Shuichi, Ryuichi decidió poner las cosas en claro. Conforme el fin de semana se había acercado, Shuichi casi no lo besaba, no había vuelto a hacer el amor, y se había vuelto algo indiferente.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Shuichi lo miró con algo de miedo. Tenía que haber sido más sutil y no haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Ryuichi no se merecía eso.

- Vamos, te invito a comer.

La invitación del peliverde lo sorprendió. Pero era lo mejor. Le diría de una vez por todas que no podía seguir con esa relación. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué vamos a comprar papi?

- Vamos a hacer un día de campo mañana y tenemos que comprar lo que vamos a comer.

- ¿Va a venir Shu-chan?

- Espero que sí.

La sonrisa radiante de su padre, hizo que Yuno saltara de felicidad. Desde que había conocido a Shuichi, su padre había tenido un cambio sorprendente. Sonreía más, jugaba más con él y con Shu-chan, definitivamente era alguien diferente. Esperaba que pronto, Shu-chan aceptara ser su mami para siempre.

Se encontraban en la cafetería donde se habían dado su primer beso. Shuichi estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo plantearle la separación al ojiazul sin lastimarlo.

- Shu...

El peliverde comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

La pregunta tan directa dejó al pelirrosa son respiración por unos segundos, pero después contestó.

- Yo te quiero Ryu...

- Shu... Bésame...

Shuichi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Ryuichi sostenía sus manos entre las suyas y lo veía expectante. ¿Qué hacer?

- "_La despedida... Un último beso..."_

Ese fue su pensamiento. Se incorporó un poco en el asiento y apoyando sus manos en la pequeña mesa, besó a Ryuichi. Un beso donde trató de dejar todo de sí. Uno que Ryuichi pudiera recordar. En eso, escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, algo rompiéndose y luego una voz que no esperaba.

- ¡Papi! ¡¿Por qué tiraste la comida?

Asustado, Shuichi volteó rápidamente para alcanzar a ver la mirada dolida y desilusionada de escritor. Sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que agarrara la mano de Yuno y se alejara caminando rápidamente de ahí.

Yuno trataba de entender que le sucedía a su padre, más no recibía respuesta y a duras penas podía seguir el paso apresurado del mayor con sus pequeñas piernas.

- ¡¿Papi, qué pasa?

Shuichi se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo como el escritor se alejaba. Sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero había quedado grabada en su memoria, la mirada trastornada, triste, agonizante del escritor.

- _"Se fue"_

Su respiración se aceleró. Se había ido. ¿Qué habría estado pensando? ¿Habría matado los sentimientos que el rubio aún albergaba por él? Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima de dolor recorrió su mejilla ante éste último pensamiento. Hubiera querido salir corriendo detrás de él para decirle que lo amaba, que era lo único para él, que ahora lo sabía, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ryuichi, no ahora.

- Ve con él.

Una voz dulce y tranquila lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Ryuichi que estaba parado detrás de él, después de que él mismo se hubiera puesto de pie en un vano intento de salir corriendo detrás del escritor.

- Ryu...

- Lo amas... Siempre lo amaste... Nunca pude lograr sacarlo completamente de tu mente, ni aun cuando hacíamos el amor... Te amo Shu... Y sé que tu felicidad no está a mi lado... Será la última vez Shu... Si ese escritor vuelve a hacerte llorar, no descansaré hasta que se arrepienta...

Shuichi escuchaba aquellas palabras atónito. ¿Eso quería decir que...? ¿Lo dejaba ir? Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien tan infantil como Ryuichi pudiera decir aquellas palabras.

- Gracias... Gracias...

Susurró entre lágrimas, atrapando a Ryuichi en un abrazo, para después empezar a correr en la dirección en la que se había ido el escritor como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

- Sólo de nuevo...

Ryuichi vio como su ahora ex se alejaba rápidamente. ¿Qué haría ahora?

- Oh por Dios, eres Ryuichi Sakuma.

Una voz queda lo asustó. Si eso lo llegaba a escuchar alguien más, tendría que salir corriendo pues dudaba que la gorra que estaba usando pudiera ayudarle mucho si su nombre salía a relucir, pero la oración había sido dicha en un volumen bajo. Quien le había hablado era un joven alto, moreno y muy apuesto.

- Me llamo Tatsuha y soy tu más grande admirador ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?

Shuichi corría rápidamente para darle alcance al escritor. Su corazón latía de manera apresurada. Le diría a Yuki que lo amaba, que le perdonaba todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y que comenzaran de nuevo desde cero. No podía vivir sin él y esos tres años en que su amor por él no había hecho más que intensificarse lo demostraban.

Finalmente lo vio. Esperaba el cambio de luces para cruzar una calle. Podía ver a Yuno gesticulando a su lado, probablemente preguntándole porqué habían caminado tan rápido, ya se lo imaginaba.

Sentía que la respiración le faltaba. En eso, el semáforo cambió y el rubio junto con el niño comenzó a avanzar. Shuichi los vio alejarse y temió que si volvía a cambiar, los perdería de vista.

- ¡Yuki!

El escritor ya había terminado de cruzar la calle cuando escuchó aquel grito y volteó a ver a quien le llamaba. Lo que vio fue a un Shuichi corriendo a toda velocidad del otro lado de la calle. Volteó a ver el semáforo y éste volvió a cambiar, pero Shuichi no se detenía. Un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el cantante que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de luces.

- ¡Shuichi!

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Sólo sintió un golpe muy fuerte y después sólo escuchaba que alguien llamaba, después, todo fue oscuridad.

- Yuki...

La oscuridad lo cubría todo.

- Yuki...

Escuchaba aquel llamado ansioso y quería reconocerlo. Conocía aquella voz tan dulce.

- Yuki...

Sus ojos le pesaban. Trató de abrirlos y al hacerlo se deslumbró on un haz de luz que cayó sobre su ojo derecho para después pasare al izquierdo.

- Parece que está bien, sólo fue la contusión de la caída. Vendrá una enfermera en unos minutos a cambiarle las vendas.

Escuchaba más voces, pero sólo una de ellas le interesaba. Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, su mirada viajó por su entorno. Identificó aquel lugar como una habitación de hospital.

- Yuki...

Su cabeza giró rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de esa voz. A su lado se encontraba un Shuichi lloroso con un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

- Shuichi...

Shuichi ya no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido rubio, tratando de no lastimarlo...

- ¡Yuki! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras! ¡Me asusté mucho! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Siempre es mi culpa! ¡Cada vez que has estado en el hospital ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Yo...!

- Shuichi...

El pelirrosa detuvo su oración al escuchar la voz tranquila del escritor, levantó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos mieles que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad.

- Estaba corriendo detrás de ti. Ya habías cruzado la calle pero no me di cuenta de que el semáforo había vuelto a cambiar. Corriste hacia mí y me empujaste pero un auto te golpeó. Eso fue ayer. Tienes un brazo roto y una contusión en la cabeza. Pasaste la noche aquí.

Todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. El picnic que estaba planeando junto a Yuno para el domingo. La invitación que le haría a Shuichi junto con la petición de otra oportunidad. El beso... El beso...

Su semblante cambió inmediatamente de uno relajado a uno tenso.

- Ya estoy bien, puedes irte.

- Pero yo...

- No tienes la culpa de nada, yo fui el que no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Vete... Él debe de estar esperándote.

Yuki volteó el rostro para que Shuichi no viera lo deshecho que estaba. Necesitaba estar sólo para dar rienda a esa ola de sentimientos que había tenido la vez en que Shuichi se había ido del país.

- Yuki... Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Shuichi observaba al escritor desde su costado derecho. Yuki no le dirigía la mirada y se lo merecía, pero era el momento de dejar todo en claro.

- Yo... Yo corté con Ryuichi...

Shuichi vio al rubio levantar la vista y voltear a verlo. Su confianza regresó al ver aquellos orbes confundidos con un rayo de esperanza.

- Estos días me di cuenta que... Nunca dejé de amarte... A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre estuviste en mi corazón y Ryuichi lo sabía. Ayer, cuando nos viste besándonos, fue un beso de despedida. Ryu me dijo que te siguiera. Él sabía que siempre estuviste en mi mente.

- Pero... Yo te engañé...

La voz de rubio salió triste, apresumbrada y arrepentida y Shuichi lo supo. Supo que ese era el hombre de su vida y que estaba enormemente arrepentido.

- Yuki... Vamos a intentarlo... Una última vez...

El rubio levantó la mirada entornada hacia el pelirrosa que tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. ¿Era esto una oportunidad? ¿Lo estaba perdonando?

- Shuichi... ¿Me perdonas?

Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su respuesta fue un toque que hacía unas horas pensaba nunca podría volver a sentir. Los labios de Shuichi se posaron gentilmente sobre los suyos en un beso que marcaba un nuevo comienzo.

El beso duro varios minutos. En ningún momento se volvió pasional o demandante. Era simplemente un beso donde querían plasmar cuánto se habían extrañado de la manera más dulce e inocente que podían.

- ¡Papi!

La viva voz de un niño los interrumpió y al separarse vieron a Yuno en la puerta de la habitación tomado de la mano de un sonriente Ryuichi.

- Vaya... veo que ya despertaste na no da...

- ¡Papi!

El pequeño corrió a la cama y Shuichi lo ayudó a subirse, abrazando fuertemente a su padre. Yuki se quejó un poco.

- No tan fuerte Yuno.

- Papi, tenía miedo, pero Ryu-chan me prestó a Kuma-chan para que me acompañara.

Hasta ese entonces, Yuki recabó en el pequeño conejo de felpa que reposaba en las manos de su hijo. Sus ojos viajaron al peliverde y luego a Shuichi pidiendo una explicación. El pelirrosa se acercó a su rostro y empezó a susurrarle para que el pequeño no pudiera oír.

- El accidente fue ayer, y yo no quise separarme de ti, pero Yuno no podía quedarse en el hospital durante la noche, así que le pedí a Ryuichi que lo cuidara en su departamento. Tuve que explicarle que ya no estaba con Ryuichi y que tú y yo seríamos novios. Sólo así accedió a que Ryuichi lo cuidara. Parece que no le cae muy bien.

Yuki sonrió.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Shu-chan va a ser mi mami ahora!

Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que el escritor sólo asintió hacia su pequeño.

- No te confíes tanto Uesugi.

La voz extrañamente seria del vocalista del Nittle Grasper llamó su atención.

- Esta será la última. Más vale que no hagas llorar a Shu-chan una vez más o la siguiente vez te lo quitaré en serio.

La mirada del rubio se volvió seria y sólo asintió. Entonces el peliverde se acercó al pequeño Yuno que seguía en la cama sentado a un lado de Shuichi.

- Ya me voy Yuno-chan. Quédate con esa versión mini de Kuma-chan. Considéralo un regalo.

Dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos, entonces, con un mudo asentimiento, se despidió de la nueva pareja. Era una pequeña derrota, pero quizás había ganado algo más.

Dos días después, Yuki fue dado de alta del hospital ya que se había descartado cualquier complicación del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, sólo tendría que cuidarse su brazo. Shuichi había aprovechado ese tiempo para recoger sus cosas de la casa de Ryuichi y reacomodarlas en su antiguo hogar.

- De vuelta a casa...

Yuki fue quien habló. Shuichi lo ayudó a entrar al departamento pues no quería que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Dejó las cosas que le había llevado a su amado en una mesa y llevó a Yuki hasta la cocina. Yuno los siguió de cerca.

- ¡Mami! ¡Quiero cena!

Shuichi no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que el pequeño le decía de esa manera, causándole gracia al ojimiel. En esos dos días, Yuki se había enterado de que Shuichi había mejorado sus dotes culinarios y le había prometido el pelirrosa que esa noche haría la cena para demostrárselo.

- No puedo creer que estemos nuevamente juntos aquí...

Fue la oración del pelirrosa cuando ambos entraron a la habitación que hacía tres años no compartían. Había sido un poco difícil pero Yuno finalmente se había quedado dormido. Ese niño sí que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de poder decirle a Shuichi mamá.

Yuki se sentó en la cama mientras Shuichi traía pijamas para ambos. Su semblante se volvió serio. Quería... Pero no sabía si el pelirrosa...

- Shuichi... Yo quisiera... No... Olvídalo...

Yuki bajó su rostro. No sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, más Shuichi pareció entender. Se acercó al rubio con un insinuante caminado, llamando su atención. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se sentó en su regazo con las piernas abiertas. Su mirada lujuriosa fue clara para el escritor.

- Yuki... Quiero hacerlo...

Shuichi cruzó sus brazos por detrás del escritor y atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento y pasional. Yuki recorría la boca de su amado con veracidad, recorriendo hasta el más mínimo rincón de aquella ardiente cavidad. Sus lenguas se internaron en una danza frenética mientras sus manos no podían quedarse quietas.

Shuichi desabrochó la camisa del rubio, teniendo cuidado con el brazo escayolado para dejarla olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su propia camisa. Yuki se recreó con aquella lechosa piel y rápidamente atrapó uno de los llamativos pezones entre sus labios.

- Aaahhh...

Shuichi no guardó sus gemidos, sabiendo que eso entusiasmaría a su pareja. Empezó a agitar sus caderas, ocasionando que sus miembros aún cubiertos por la ropa se frotaran, causándoles espasmos de placer.

- Shuichi...

Al rubio le estresaba aquella situación. Con su brazo roto, no podría participar mucho en el acto, pero trataría de hacerlo mejor, que Shuichi nunca lo olvidaría. Aquel sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Shuichi instó al escritor a recostarse bien sobre la cama y le quitó los pantalones con rapidez.

- Estás lastimado por mi culpa... al menos déjame mimarte.

El pelirrosa lamió el torso del escrito, haciéndolo liberar quedos gemidos. Entonces se levantó y haciendo movimientos sensuales a ojos del escritor, se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa.

Yuki observó con devoción como la tela abandonaba aquel cuerpo de ensueño dejándole ver aquella piel tan suave y sedosa. Shuichi se acercó a él y el rubio se permitió recorrer esa piel con su mano sana. La ansiaba tanto como el ciego a la luz, como el sordo al sonido.

Shuichi se encargó de retirar la última capa de tela que lo dividía de la intimidad de su amado. Pronto, ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos y con ansias.

El pelirrosa se sentó sobre los muslos de Yuki, rosando sus entrepiernas. Ese leve toque les ocasionó descargas que recorrieron sus cuerpos por completo. Yuki jaló el cuello de Shuichi, atrapándolo en un beso. Su mano sana recorrió la espalda del menor hasta llegar a donde ésta pierde su nombre y presionó un glúteo entre sus manos.

- Hmm...

Shuichi aprovechó esa posición para mover sus caderas, rozando sus entrepiernas en un delicioso vaivén. El mayor llevó su mano a la boca del pelirrosa para que pudiera lubricar bien sus dedos y seguidamente introdujo uno en aquella ardiente cavidad.

- Aah… Yuki...

El rubio besó el cuello del pelirrosa mientras movía dos de sus dedos en forma de tijera para acostumbrar aquel lugar a su pronta presencia. Shuichi arqueó su espalda presionando su entrepierna con la homóloga erguida de su amante y le presentó su pecho que el rubio aprovechó para besar y morder sus tetillas.

Tres dedos se movían viciosamente dentro del pelirrosa quien sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo si no hacían algo para remediarlo.

- Yuki... tómame... hazme tuyo... Hazme sentir cuánto me amas...

El rubio sacó los dedos y tomó su erguido miembro para dirigirlo a aquella cavidad. Shuichi bajó su cadera y entonces lo sintió. Aquel miembro se enterró en lo más profundo de su ser con una embestida y ambos gimieron.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Sólo les tomó un segundo volver a unir sus labios en un beso desesperado. Shuichi podía sentir aquel palpitando miembro dentro de él. Tan grande como lo recordaba por su parte, Yuki se sentía extasiado por la calidez de la cavidad que rodeaba su miembro. Una delicia.

- Muévete...

Dijo Shuichi con la respiración acelerada. Yuki no tardó en obedecer y empezó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo del interior de Shuichi quien gimió tratando de no ser muy ruidoso. No quería despertar a Yuno.

Fuego corría por sus venas. Cada toque, cada caricia. Shuichi se sentía en la gloria. Por más que Ryuichi se había esforzado nunca había sido capaz de complacerlo al extremo como lo había hecho el escritor en días pasados. Como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que aquellas manos lo tocaban y lo enviaban a un viaje de placer orgásmico inimaginable era un hecho que pensaba se iba a quedar sólo en su memoria, pero ahora que lo sentía de nuevo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Yuki por su parte no podía sentirse más lleno física, mental y emocionalmente. Tenía a su amado Shuichi de vuelta y ahora no lo dejaría ir. Ver a Shuichi jadear sobre él, gemir su nombre, ver su piel aperlada era lo suficiente para hacerlo culminar.

- Yuki... ya no... Aguanto...

- Shuichi... bésame...

Shuichi lo besó de nuevo, sintiendo como las caderas del rubio empujaban con más fuerza y la mano del escritor sujetaba su hombría y la estrujaba. Aquello fue suficiente para que, gimiendo fuertemente dentro del beso, llegara al orgasmo, liberando su simiente sobre la mano del rubio y sus vientres, para, segundos después, sentirse llenado por la semilla del rubio.

No aguantando los espasmos post orgásmicos, Shuichi se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del rubio quien gustoso lo recibió entre sus labios.

- Te amo Yuki

Dijo Shuichi antes de caer dormido, sin embargo, pudo escuchar claramente aquellas palabras que siempre tendría guardadas en su corazón.

- Yo también te amo Shu...

Seis meses después.

_Queridos televidentes, les traigo un reportaje especial. El famoso escritor de novelas Eiri Uesugi ha contraído matrimonio con el cantante y vocalista de la banda Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo. Después de aquella notable separación en la que el vocalista al poco tiempo inició una relación__ con el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma; ahora regresan para no separarse jamás, según declaraciones del escritor._

_Más aun, la pareja ha iniciado el trámite legal para que Shuichi Shindo figure ante la ley como tutor legal del pequeño Yuno Uesugi. Definitivamente una historia de cuentos de hadas._

_Por otra parte, Ryuichi no se quedó absolutamente sólo pues se le ha visto en varios puntos de la ciudad siendo acompañado de un guapo moreno. Rumores dicen que esto es un noviazgo._

_En otras noticias..._

Yuki apagó el televisor y suspiró. Aquella noticia ya la esperaba desde que se le declarara a Shuichi esa noche en un lujoso restaurante.

Sonrió.

Volteó a ver a hermoso pelirrosa que yacía sobre su pecho, completamente desnudo, sólo cubierto por una delgada sábana.

Los pasados seis meses podía catalogarlos como los meses más felices de su vida. Se había dedicado cada segundo de sus días a demostrarles a sus dos amores que tan importantes eran para él, terminando con pedirle a Shuichi matrimonio y arreglado los papeles de Yuno para que Shuichi perfilara como su otro padre.

Todo iba costa arriba. Definitivamente las cosas no podían ser mejor. No desperdiciaría la última oportunidad que el destino le había regalado.


End file.
